Akai Tsubasa
by Kikaru-Renji
Summary: Sora is reading to little kids, and living in an abusive home. How does he have the kindness in him? Riku is the new tentant in the organization O.C.C.T. for orphans, he has set his eyes on Sora, but does Sora feel the same way? Yaoi SoraxRiku KairixNamin
1. Sora's Day

Hello! I have to say THANK YOU so much for the people who have been reading my D.N Angel fanfiction, but I have majot writer block with that at the moment. So i'm trying something new.

This is a yaoi story and will have scenes that are not ment for youngsters.

Pairings are Sora X Riku, Kairi X Namine, and probly other but I can't think of any at the moment. ;

I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Any of it's charaters. Nor does this go with the game's story line in anyway.

Well that's all I have to say! O hope you enjoy!

* * *

**-Akai Tsubasa Ch. 1-**

Sora was sitting in a large room, in a semi circle of children. These children were part of an Organization called O.C.C.T. that stood for Orphaned Children Care Takers. Sora was not orphaned, but he came to see them every other day to read and play with them.

"…The duck have fallen into the wet puddle; kicking his feet he learned that going in the water isn't so bad. And he found friend in the water, living happily ever after." Sora closed the book to see all the face of the children beaming in happiness.

"Yay! Sora-nii sama! Can you read another one? One of the children asked hopefully.

Sora looked over to the sister that stood in the door way. She nodded her head in approval, but put her hands in the air. Make the number one and then the image of going to sleep, Sora got the hint.

"ok, ok! But there is one condition, you have to go to bed right after, 'k?" Sora smiled grabbing another book called, "The princess and the popper." All the children nodded their heads in unison, and shout their approval. "How about we all got to your bed room? That way there is not fuss after."

In the building all the children that were eight to thirteen slept in one giant room, that had over fifty beds in rows. All the children were cuddled in bed as Sora read the book. Once finish he looked around and saw no one was awake, he smiled and got up to leave.

Sora was seventeen and living with his mother, Sora loved his mother but she didn't return the feelings. She thought of him as a mistake, and that he should just stay in the O.C.C.T. Sora knew that can't happen though, because they knew he had a mother.

"Thank you Sora, the children seem to be so much happier when you come." The sister said quietly, so not to wake anyone. It was about nine p.m. and everyone was supposed to be in bed.

"It's no problem! I really like to be here, it's like…" Sora trailer off and smiled, "Never mind, I'll take my leave now though. It's getting late." Sora bowed his head and realized. "Oh! I forgot my bag in the parlor, I'll get it and go. Thank you for having me." Sora bowed again

"Sora you know your always welcomed to visit, as I said the kids love you." She smiled kindly, and walked away.

Sora was in the parlor where he had little light to see by, groping around on the ground he found his one strap messenger bag.

"Hello? Is some one there?" A voice came through the darkness, it sounded male but that was all Sora could tell.

Umm…Yes I was just leaving…" Sora didn't know who he was talking to, or where the voice was. Until a light came on and before Sora stood a tall silver hair god. Wait did Sora just think god! He wasn't gay he never had a girlfriend, but that didn't make him gay.

"Who are you?...Wait I think I've seen you before…" The man put a hand on his head, and thought for a moment. "Ah, I know you are in my History class." The man had walked closer to Sora, so he was able to see his crystal green eyes.

"Uh um…History?" The guy was almost over Sora, making him uncomfortable. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"You still haven't answer my question, What is your name?" The man had Sora backed into the wall behind him, Sky blue lock on with sea green.

"..Sora…you?" Sora tried to move but 'he' had put his arms on both of Sora's sides, caging him in make Sora tremble a bit. "Can you move please…?"

"Riku," he said in a sexy voice "And no, I will not move. Where are you going any way?" Riku placed his hand though Sora spiky soft hair, stroking his head as if he were a cat.

"…home…" Sora murmured quietly, he knew his mom didn't want to see him, but he can't let people know what happens in _that _house. "Please move! I don't mean to sound rude, but I can't stay any later." Sora found some courage and used it to the fullest, standing tall at 5'6" and puffed our his chest a little.

"Heheh your cute, you know that? And you don't seem to happy to be leaving, stay here. With me." Riku tried to put emphasis on 'with me' as Sora could tell, but he had to go, if he did go home his mom would severely punish him.

Nn...no I can't do that, Please! Just let me go! If I scream the others _will_ hear me!" Sora said in a loud whisper., trying to glare at Riku with his famous puppy pout.

"You are so adorable, I should just take you now, but I'll let you go under one condition." Riku smirked evilly and wrapped one arm around Sora's waist.

"Condition….?" Sora looked at Riku questioningly.

Riku lowered his face to Sora, which was only a few inches because Sora though Riku stood about 6'2". Riku didn't stop though, he had caught Sora's lips with his own, entangling them in a semi passionate kiss.

Sora was in a state of shock his eyes wide and his body felt as if it had turned to water. Sora pushed away, "wha-what are you doing!" Before Riku could speak Sora was gone.

"Hmm, I don't think you minded much…" Riku yawn and walked to his room, "'Till next time, Kitten." Riku smiled as he went to bed.

Sora was walking down the street tear in his eyes, _why? Why is this happening? I know I'm weak but that was inexcusable! _Sora thought to himself, Sora knew no love, he didn't know how it felt or how things happen when one is in love. Just then a really old some popped into his mind that an old lady sang to him, when he was about eight.

_In the quiet night, lying on the soft grass_

_Look to the sky and you will see,_

_Red, orange, blue, and the only last, strands of yellow_

_Now look to the stars and you will see _

_The lights to your heart_

_Swaying the soft breeze_

_Like a little lamb lost in the wind_

_Never finding the light_

_Follow your heart to where it leads_

This was a comforting song to Sora, any time he felt down or alone he sung this to himself and he would feel better. Before he knew it Sora was at his house, we his mom's house. One more year and he his out of there, for good or so he hoped. Living on his own will be tough, but Sora can do it if he tries hard enough.

Sora walked though the cracked door, making a quick run for his room a shrill voice stopped him.

"Where have _you_ been? You were supposed to clean the house." His mother's voice called though the rooms, no love or happiness in it. Just the sound of a lost soul crying, that was what Sora though of his mom a lost soul.

"I was reading to the children at the O.C.C.T." Sora said truthfully, walking into the room where his mom laid. She got up from the couch and grabbed something of the table. Sora didn't see what it was though.

"Tch, I bet…" She said sarcastically, "Come here." Sora did as he was told and moved closer to his mom. "You will clean this house now, until it is spotless." She glared at him.

"But mom it's ten p.m. and I have school at six thirty!" Sora said pleadingly, he knew he would get any sleep if he had to clean.

"Come closer." She said again and again Sora did. This time though she raised her hand and gracefully slashed Sora's chest and his arm with a knife. Sora made a soft cry of pain falling to the floor. "Clean the blood of the carpets too." She said as she walked away, stopping at the door. "If you don't have this all done by the time you go to school tomorrow, you _will _regret it." And then she was gone, most likely to her room.

Sora sat on the floor tears threatening to fall, it hurt but it was bad. In his eyes it was his fault anyway, he should have made it home earlier. His blood had made a good sized puddle on the carpet, and it would leave a scar on his chest and arm.

Getting up Sora grabbed some bandages and cleaning supplies, and started cleaning the house.

* * *

The song is my own, I just thought of it. It's like a lullaby, If an one's seen the Naruto episode with the Star village with the mother and son. The music to that goes with my song to. 

That's all for now, I'll hapefully have another capter out soon, School almost out, so worst comes to worst I'll have it out in a week or two. **Please Reveiw! **


	2. Riku's day

Hello! Here is the next chapter! Yay! This is all in Riku's POV so you can get a feeling of what goes on in his head too.

Also! I have to say thankyou to all the people who reveiwed! I love you all so much! D

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Ahem I don NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of it content.

* * *

-Akai Tsubasa Ch. 2-

Riku's POV

Sitting up Riku looked around his room, well his space. He shared one large room like the others. He shoved his hand under his pillow slowly drawing a black and white photo of two adult and a child, no older than two. _Heh this is all I have for parents, eh? Well at least they went with a bang…_Riku thought sadly remembering a paper he read about his parent's death. When Riku was two he stayed home with a nanny, while his parents went to work. They were nuclear scientists, the best of the best they were on the verge of finding a way to make a nuclear bomb with no radiation. The world would have made a drastic change if this was to go through, but no. When they were in the laboratory a chemical was out when it shouldn't have been. It caused the air to become poisonous, and explosive. One of their co-workers opened the door to fast causing a spark in the air. Static electricity as it's called played a horrible hand of fate; the whole room was blown to dust. Everyone in a mile radius was dead. Riku had no recollection of the people called his parents, for he was only two memory cam only withstand the times for so long before forgetting. Yet he knew by the picture he _had_ parents at one time in his life, living or not he had loving, caring parents.

Sighing Riku got up and walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. "Hmmm, what to wear today, this maybe?" Spotting a Black shirt with blue flames, and a pair of black jeans he got dressed.

"Riku time for school! You're going to be late, get going!" Said the sister as she ran for Vivi one of the four year olds, who was running around shirtless.

"I know chill, I will not be late. I never am any other time, am I?" Riku shugged and walked out the door hearing the Sister sigh.

On his way to school Riku saw Sora walking, but he looked off. As if he was still asleep. "Hey Sora! Hey wait up!" Riku called out as Sora kept walking.

"Oh hey…What's up?" Sora said in a mono tone that made him sound as if he were a dead man. Sora looked horrible, he had massive bags under his eyes and his skin looked so much lighter, paler than last night.

" God Sora! Did you not sleep at all last night? Maybe you were to busy think of me?" Riku smiled trying to get Sora to lighten up a little, but Sora just made an odd noise and kept walking ahead. "Sora?" Riku said in a confused way, and then he saw Sora starting to walk into the busy street. "Shit! Get a hold of your self Sora!" Riku said quickly as he grabbed Sora arm. Sora just shook a little and mumbled something. "Excuse me?" Riku asked with a raised brow.

"Thanks…bye…" Sora said as he entered the school building, blending in with the other kids.

Riku just stared in shock _what is going on with him?_ He thought as he relized his hand felt warm and sticky. Bringing his hand to eye level he noticed red, a deep red blood! Riku's eye shot to the school door and then he ran to the school. "Sora!"

Wandering the school building Riku couldn't find Sora, he cleaned his hands so he was free from the lingering blood. "Damn it! Where is that kid!" Riku's temper flared up, he spoted a girl that might be able to help though. "Hey Kairi! Over here!" Riku waved his arm high enough for her to see then asked, "Have you seen Sora?" Kairi would know where he was hopefully, she was the only student in the whole school that could find out where anyone was at any time, and what's going on in their life.

Her red hair fell to her shoulders; she stood about five foot five inches. She had lavender eyes that would make any straight guy melt into a puddle, and she wore a pink dress that had zippers going up the front in three places. " Yeah, he just went to his math class. He looked messed up a little though. I don't really talk to him though, so I don't really know what's up with him." Kairi smiled as she walked away to her class that started in a few minutes.

Reaching the math room Riku rushed in and asked the teacher, "Hello, where is Sora?" Riku scanned the room looking for the mass of brown spikes that normally were easy to spot.

"Oh Riku, He just went to the bathroom. Is there something he needs?" As the teacher in a very noise way, giving a half glare to Riku.

"No, I just wanted to tell him to walk with me home later." Riku said running out. He had found the second floor boys bathroom, and walked in. At first there was no one, well no one out in the sink area. Riku looked under the stalls and saw two feet that defiantly belonged to Sora. "Sora? You in there?" Riku said softly, not sure if Sora would be frightened if he just barged in. He got no response, and looked under the stall again. This time though the feet lifted it's self up so they could no longer be seen. _So that's how it is, I can play to you know._ Riku walked to the door and pushed it lightly, the lock broke and the door opened, revealing a curled up Sora. He was sitting on the toilet hiding his arm, that was useless his while arm was red and parts of his shirt. "Sora! Oh My God what the fuck did you do!" Riku pulled Sora up, as he did Sora squeaked in pain.

"I-I'm fine! Leave me be!" Sora cried out as he tried to pull away with no avail.

"Your ok! Sora blood is supposed to be inside your body! Not out!" Riku walk Sora down to the nursed office, opening the door the room was empty. " Where the fuck could she be? Oh well you sit down over there, we'll talk about _how_ you did this after." Riku said warningly to Sora. He had to know what was going on, this isn't normal for people to just random get cut like that. Riku grabbed bandages and antiseptic then walked back to Sora. "Take off your shirt." Riku demanded of Sora. Sora slightly shook his head protesting. "Riku just sighed and put the objects in his hands down. "Sora I can't wrap that with your shirt on, please I'm asking take off your shirt." Sora just sat there not saying a word, "Do you need help taking that off?" Sora nodded his head a little and blushed. Riku assumed that Sora thought there was no point in fight Riku, and Riku could see why he would win either way.

* * *

This it for now! I hope you liked it! You get to see a little of Kairi and hopefully i'll get namine in there soon too! I'll try and get another chapter out ASAP. Please reveiw! 


	3. Scars and work

Yay a new upadte! yessness! I do hope everyone like this! I'm having a bit of writers block on this now too! XD But it shall go on! lol

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I loved reading them! 3**

** I don not own kingdom hearts or any of it's contents! Though I wish I did! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Why? Why is it always like this…I'm fine they don't understand, I've been brought to an inch of life before. This was nothing; just messy…_Sora thought as Riku gently tugged off Sora shirt, reveling bruises, scars and scrapes that covered his whole body. It didn't hurt any more; pain was just a word to Sora now. Nothing can physically hurt him, well make him feel pain.

"Sora…Who did this to you? And don't say it was you, those are way too detailed and they are in spots you can't reach." Riku looked in Sora's eye seaching for something that he wouldn't get.

"I just fall a lot, it's nothing don't worry!" Sora smiled, with his body looking like a torn up rag doll he smiled. It was empty though, Riku could tell that Sora was not happy or feeling ok.

Just then the nurse walked in, "Oh boys what on earth happened!" She looked from Riku to Sora. "Here let me do it, I'm trained." She said as she took the bandages and wrapped Sora up. "There! Now tell me how you got all those." She said sternly.

Sora laughed a little putting his good arm behind his head, "I fell that's all. I have to get going to class they most likely are looking for me!" Sora darted out off the nurse's office so fast the Riku was stunned.

_Sora…I can't help if you won't say what's wrong. I may be the sexiest thing alive, but I'm no mind reader._ Riku thought to him self, running out after Sora.

Sora had made it out of school; the day was almost done anyway. His last period was free study which they didn't care if you came or not. So he figured he go early to his job. On the days Sora didn't go to the O.C.C.T, he had a job of a waiter at the local bar. Odd place for a teen, but his mom pulled strings for him to get the job. She has told his boss "God damn, You can work him to his last breath, so long as he's out of my hair." Sora was right there when she said this too. It wasn't so bad, he made good tips and the work was fairly easy. Just that he was always picked on by the others, and sexually harassed by the guests. It didn't matter, _Sora was never meant to live_ in the first place so why not die working? Sora always told himself that and just pushed though what ever lay ahead.

"One Cooler, three Buds, a large bowl of popcorn too while your at it!" Said Chuck a regular at the bar. He was sitting with three of his friends, as they all watched the big screen T.V that shown porn on it. "Ohhhh I wish I could get some of that!" Chuck said as he rubbed his hands in the air.

Sora rushed to the back and started making the drinks, once that was done he got a large bowl and filled it with popcorn. _2:55 School just got out, only seven more hours to go here. I wonder how Riku is? I did just sort of run off. _Sora looked at his bandaged arm, it didn't hurt anymore. He then wonder why he thought of Riku.

Sora walked back out and set the drinks and popcorn down, as he did one of Chuck's friends grabbed his ass. "Hey Chuck! I bet this one is just as good as the screen!" He said trying to pull Sora closer, his breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes were swaying about.

"No! I would just mess up! Now I have others to take orders from!" Sora squeaked frighten as he ran off. Just as he made it behind the counter he saw a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at him.

"Hello Sora." Riku said seductively, as he took a seat in the bar.

_Shit, Shit shit shit shit! _Sora thought as he looked at Riku, No one knew he worked here well at least not from school any way. He could get in big trouble if Riku told. "Hi…" was all he could say before Chuck shouted for refills on his drink. "Umm Be right back, sorry…" Sora scooted over and bent down, grabbing more glasses. He filled them up and walked over to Chuck.

"Good boy! You do remember! I bet that you would, and Gerris here thought you'd fuck up!" Chuck said as he patted Sora hard one the back. Gerris just gave an angry glare to Sora.

"So boy, you think you can get me a 'Hammerhead Gully no salt on the Rocs?' Gerris challenged Sora. Though Sora saw it as no challenge, he knew drink like the back of his hand. He had been working there sense he was fourteen.

"Sure" Sora replayed with a nod, as he started to walk away Gerris grabbed his arm and pulled him down. So his mouth was near Sora's ear.

"If I don't like it, you'll be the one to pay." Gerris said evilly as he let go of Sora's arm leaving him a bit frightened.

Sora just walked back and went in front of Riku and began the drink process.

"What was that about?" Riku asked motioning to Chuck's table. "And why do you work here? Isn't it supposed to be twenty one and over?"

Sora was still working on the drink as he answered "It's nothing, and I got this job because I had too." Sora didn't want to talk for many reasons, but the main one being. If he told Riku everything he would be punished very harshly. It was his fault, it was always his fault, and Sora just was a worthless person in his eyes and everyone's eye's. "Why are you here Riku? How'd you even get in?" Sora did wonder, he knew the bouncer he was very strict on I.D's.

"Easy, I know the bouncer he was at the old orphanage I was at. So he lat me in, you still haven't answered my question. Do you like making me guess? It's fun but when you get hurt I don't like it any more." Riku said as he leaned over and put his arms around Sora's neck, Sora jumped a little causing the drink to splash, but no harm done.

"Riku I have to go serve this…." Sora just wanted to get away. He set the drink in front Gerris and stood to the side. Gerris picked up the drink and took a big gulp of it and swallowed.

"Kid...You got a knack for this, but I think i'll still take you hame anyway." Gerris said motioning Sora to sit near him.

"Uhhmm no, I can't do that. It's not part of the job..." Sora really didn't want to piss off people, but he had standards as to who he hung around with. "I should be going, more things to do."

"Your work is more inportant than me? The costumer? hmm?" Gerris grabbed Sora's arm roughly across the table, forcing Sora to be dragged over it. The glasses were pushed off spilling any contents on the ground. "I think you may want to re thing that!" Gerris started to walk away with Sora in tow, but someone soon stopped him.

"And what do you think you doing?" Riku had rush overonce he saw Sora go across the table. Now though he was pissed, that was an under statement at the time. He didn't know why but he felt pure utter rage towards the drunken bastard, who dared harm his Sora.

"I THINK i'm leaving with my _friend_." Gerris slid a hand up Sora shirt, cause him to try and squirm away. Sora saw Riku rage go up ten fold.

"With MY boyfriend? I think not! He belongs to me! Right Sora?" Riku looked at Sora with such rage, Sora thought he would melt into a puddle. His mom was scary but Riku was ten time worse, when you tick him off.

"Uhh...Y-y-yeahhh...He's my lover..." Sora looked to the ground, He didn't WANT to say it, he really didn't but to get out of this mess there was no other way.

"Tch, fine you little whore go play for now." Gerris gave Sora a mencing look and walked out. Sora took a deep breath and fell to the floor, he felt sort of light headed now.

Riku saw this and his expresion grew softer, he leaned down and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey you ok?" Riku saw the slight nod that Sora gave. "Let's get out of here..." Riku helpped Sora up, he did argue about not leaving so Riku headed to the door.

They walked down the streets that wound around the town, Sora looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. It was late by now the sun had set and the street lights shone in the distance. " Hey, we're almost at the orphanage, you want to sleep over?" Riku looked at the droppy Sora as she shook his head 'no.' "Why not I wont eat you, you know." Riku raised a brow as Sora mumbled.

"Got to get home before..." Sora gave a big yawn "10 pm..." Riku looked to the bank across the street they were on.

"Sora that's imposible, it's 11pm right now." Riku looked suprised as Sora sprung to life.

"No! That can't be right! No no no no! I..I.." Sora looked like a mental case at the moment then he bolted off. Riku of corse was take back by the small ones out burst, and ran to follow.

Riku had followed Sora all the way to a house, it looked normal to the eye, but Riku got a bad feeling about it. Sora stopped on the front porch and walked in. Riku ran to a window and peeked in.

--------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! But I do have a question for all of you! Should Riku see the truth now? Or prolong it? And how shall Sora's mother die? Last one is sort of morbid so you don't have to answer that! But yes I think that is a good punishment for hurting our cute lil' Sora!


	4. Not a Good night

Hello every one! I just wanted to let people know I haven't forgot about this story, I just have some major writers block, but I have writen a little more.

Please comment on it! I like to hear feed back. )

* * *

Riku could see Sora walk though the door, walking into a room that he thought was a bare living room. He also saw a woman in the middle of the room with a frighting scowl, she started to speak.

"And WHERE have you been? Hmm? Trying to skip on your duties here?!" She was gritting her teeth as she walked and slapped Sora across his pale face, Riku saw a trail of blood make it's way down Sora's cheek. Riku was feeling his anger rising again, but didn't jump in just yet. He need to think of a way that would get Sora out as soon as possible, but he had to stay to make sure Sora would be ok. 'Please, Just let him get though this...' Riku though hastily, as he heard more from the woman. "I got a call too! From your work!" She grabbed Sora by the neck instantly brusing his soft creammy skin. "You rejected your duties for a boy?!" Sora coward as has head went flying into a near by wall, with a sickening thud Riku heard Sora speak.

"I...I'm sorry..." Sora was choking on his own blood. His Mother ripped her nails into Sora's neck anddragged him up. "Ri...ku..." Riku had heard and seen enough he went to the door to open it, and it wouldn't budge. 'Damn it Sora! Why did you lock the door!' Riku thought running to the window to hear,

"Don't worry, I have personally made sure to invite the one you insulted to your room. You can go apologize now, and he so grenerously gave me the money for the time with you." Sora's mom had a sadisic smile on her face that turned to a frown when her eyes met Sora's. "Get up there now!" Riku saw Sora scurry up stairs as his mom threw a near by vase at him.

'Fuck! things can't get worse!' Riku thought as he saw a figure in a top window in Sora's house. 'That must be his room! I have to get him before...' Riku didn't even want to think of what harm could happen if he left Sora alone with two insane people. Seeing a tree Riku used all his muscle strenth to pull him self up to the level of the window. Though the sight was not a pleasent one, in fact far fome it. Sora was pinned to his bed with his shirt and pants off. His mouth was gaged by something, but Riku could see the tears in Sora's eye's as he squirmed around tring to break free. Gerris was over the younger body feeling everything he could get his hands on. Riku's eye's narrow as he heard.

"heheheh See this is how I thought things should be, though now that brat is no where to be seen to save you. You mine." Gerris pulled at Sora's boxers and Sora scremed, as muffled as it was Riku could hear it.

Riku banged on the window with his fist, earning a glance from Gerris, who just smirked and put his mouth on Sora's nipple, Sora's cried harder. Riku rammed the window and it still wouldn't break. If Riku didn't do something soon then Sora would be broken. No doublt about that, but Riku would NEVER allow that! He rammed a few more times and the crack could be heard, he pulled all his strenth into one more blow, and it shattered into little pieces. He ran in and Gerris tried to grab him, but Riku punched him so hard he went flying across the room. Wasting no time he pushed Gerris out of the room harshly locking the door behind him. Walking to the bed Sora had calmed down abit but he still had tears in his eyes, Riku put a hand on his soft cheek. Sora flinched and scooted away, well as far as the bounds would let him. Fear shone in his eyes, complete utter fear, "Sora, it's me Riku. Don'r be afraid." Riku cooed gently as he untied Sora. Sora's body was trembling as he tried to sit up. Riku then saw the new marks. He had new gashes across his stomach, and wrists, also his neck was so red the brusies could be missed.

Sora looked into Riku's aqua eyes and whispered out, "Ri...k-k-ku?" Then he passed out. Riku heard footsteps coming up the stairs and ponding on the door, Sora's mom had came and tried to open the door, to no avail though. Riku picked up Sora's lifless body and put him gentely on his back in suck away that Sora wouldn't fall when Riku climbed down the tree. Riku was thankful for Gerris' stupidity, neither of them came to meet Riku as he ran down the street with his Sora.

Sora woke up feeling numb, his body and mind both depleted of all energy. "Where am I?" Sora said as he looked at the walls. Something in his mind made a click as he realized he was in the Orphanage! Sora tried to get up but fell back down as his feet gave from under him. He laughed. Sora started to laugh after all that had happend, his smile had a genuine feel. Sora could never be mad at his mother, or the things she does to him. He may not like it, but he wasn't supposed to live anyway, he is ONLY a burden to everyone. Sora thought of suicide more than once, but every time he thought ' There is someone out there, who is waiting...Just for me...' that always made him feel better. As Sora got bck on the bed he saw Riku walk in, he looked funny.

Riku had on a pink apron that had white frills on the edge, and in white lettering said 'Kiss the cook'. Sora couldn't hold back his laughter, no matter how much pain it caused him seeing Riku like that was just to funny! "Haha! What-hahaha- are you--haha- wearing!" Sora said trying to calm down.

Riku gave a slight glare "I didn't want to stain my clothes while making this...and don't you think it makes me look so sexy?" Riku said in a seductive voice, he watch as Sora blush and mumbled a 'sorry.' "No worries, how are you feeling?" Riku said as he took off the apron.

"Much better! Uhh..Riku..Thank you!" Sora bowed his head to Riku, who just stared in shock.

"Sora! Why haven't you told anyone about your mom! She can't me right in the head." Riku didn't mean to shout at poor Sora, but this whole situation just pissed him off. How could ANYONE touch Sora like that. Riku looked at Sora, who now looked like he was about to cry. "Sora, I'm sorry really I am...It's just..This whole thing is so messed up. How long has this been going on?" Riku did want to know, but he also didn't want to pry either.

"I can't remeber..." Sora looked to the ground, he knew for a long time but he tried to forget everything in the past. He didn't want people to know, but now he didn't have a choice with Riku. "A really long time, but don't blame my mom, she...she did do anything wrong." Sora really believed that, if her didn't well he didn't want to think of that.


End file.
